


Coming Back

by Codeluluchan



Series: If You Love Something [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: This continues from my other work for Garycato Week "Letting Go"Gary is ready to move forward without Avocato, but Nightfall can't let him continue being an attempted self-sacrificing idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this in the original but basically, while Avocato was out Nightfall revealed herself to the rest of the crew, the incident with her ship did not happen, but she still relents to not killing Mooncake, yet. Sorry this comes so long after the original, I got super caught up (obsessed)(quiet you) with another fandom but I had it written and some people expressed wanting it continued.  
> There is another author who looks to continue it as well named LightningOpal (sorry don't know how to tag people). So if you end up not liking mine, there will be another version that I fully sanction being made. Thank you for keeping with this story, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Gary lays in his bed, listlessly staring at the ceiling of his room where a Holo-Screen displayed a frozen scene from before they went to rescue Little Cato. The two of them having taken comfort in each others embrace before they went off into their epic, guns blazing adventure. Now, his eyes sting knowing this will be the only way to see the man he grew to like even more than he did Quinn, but also smiles somberly that at least it wasn’t because he had been killed. The alien is at least out there, able to stay by his childs side and probably find him a kickass step mom, and that will have to be enough. His door slides open, startling him to hide away the image from the intruder trying, and failing, to look unfazed by them. Thankfully the intruder, Quinn, seemed to be in enough of a state to overlook his behavior.

“Gary you unbelievable IDIOT!!!”

“Ya know some people wouldn’t be able to see this as the ‘playful banter’ that it is, but I know when you say ‘idiot’ you really mean-“

“That anytime you do ANYTHING it leads to DISASTER! You just chased away a highly skilled Ventrexian who was on OUR side with very intimate knowledge of the Lord Commanders military!”

“Wait like INTIMATE intimate? Cause like I don’t really want to imagine him with that little jellybean guy” he informed with a chill running up his spine.

“Would you take this seriously, or you know literally something seriously that doesn’t involve YOU?”

“Hey I am taking this seriously” he objected “I seriously believe we got this! Garyquinn style” he adds, putting up enthusiastic jazz hands, but was only met by the woman growling at him.

“Forget this, I’m heading out, DON’T follow me” he orders, turning on her heel to leave a down trodden Gary. On her way through, she passes the future Quinn leaning against a wall. “You enjoying this?! Still think we need Gary of all people?!” she snapped at the older woman.

“Yes, in fact I do” she answered with a confidant smirk “just as much as I know we’ll need the Cato’s back.”

“Oh yeah? Pretty sure your ‘Chosen One’ shot that all to hell, we don’t even know where they would go from here, and Avocato already shut the jets signal so we can’t track them either.”

“I can give you their location, I made sure to place trackers on the transporters, they landed on a moon not too far out. You should make it there with plenty of time to meet back up with us at the coordinates provided in my ship” she debriefed handing the bewildered Quinn.

“Where are you taking us exactly?”

“We’re going to meet a friend of mine.”  
______________________________________________________________________

While the Quinn’s were talking Gary is left in his room, Mooncake having joined him to comfort the human. Gary’s eyes squint, thinking on both Avocatos and Quinns exit and how much it stung to be left alone again. Mooncake, now in a tighter hold, looks up at him making small sounds to express his concern.

“This is for the best, even if Quinn leaves too, even if I’m left with no one at the end of this, I’ll know at least they aren’t going to get hurt. Well, Quinn will still be fighting I guess but ow she won’t need to watch my back too ill just have to beat her to the ‘probably gonna die’ missions liiike…” he thinks for a moment, realization setting in. “Ah crap, what even IS the next step?! We still hadn’t figured out WHAT could stop the breach, let alone HOW we were going to get past the Lord Commander to do it. Why didn’t I selflessly cut ties with my friends AFTER we planned a heroic plan of awesome heroism!” he bellows dramatically, flailing his arms about.

“I can help with that” Nightfall offered from the doorway, he turned listening intently, eyes narrowing to look thoughtful at the complexities of her plan, but Nightfall knew he probably only recognized a handful of words. She gave a patient smile, then sternly set all remaining personnel into their necessary stations.

As everyone aboard the Galaxy 1 set course, Quinn followed the signal being emitted by her future selfs tracking device. Despite its clunky design the space craft move surprisingly fast, stars streaming past the window as though they were falling through the sky. When the signal grew closer she lowered power to the thrusters, the window now giving her view of a medium sized moon. She recognized the coordinates, this moon was a common supply and medical emergency stop for mercenaries, everyone had a strict ‘don’t ask don’t care’ policy making it ideal for those on the run. The ship lowers past the outer atmosphere, Quinn’s eyes scanning the surface and every ship coming in, going out, and stationary. She spotted the familiar jet parked outside what she assumed was a hospital, then directed herself to the parking area. 

The inside of the facility didn’t look like much but…..no that’s all she could really think, it just REALLY didn’t look like much. She could name at least 3 different health code and safety violations, in a HOSPITAL! She approached the clerk, whose gaze seemed fixed on something on their desk in bored disinterest, addressing them without diverting their gaze.

“What do you need?” they monotonously queried.

“I’m looking for a Ventrexian who goes by Avocato” they finally looked up, taking note of Quinn’s attire narrowly.

“Never heard of him” Quinn sighs, realizing she should have anticipated this.

“Look, I’m a friend, I just want to make sure he’s okay” she tries.

“Yeah sure, we get a lot of Infinity Guards looking for ‘friends’ but we just can’t help them, look somewhere else” Quinn felt her temper flairing.

“I’m not in the Infinity Guards anymore, and you’re a lying sack of-“

“It’s ok, shes with us” came a familiar voice, she looked over to see the ginger colored alien leaned against a wall. The receptionist groaned roughly rolling their eyes.

“Fine, whatever, go see your ‘friend’ so you can all screw off” Quinn was about to snap back but was dragged off by Little Cato down the hall.

“So how is he” she asked conversationally.

“He’s just about fully healed, a few bruises and mild abrasions but a few weeks of minor activity should take it away. He’s still really upset though” he adds.

“Yeah, Gary can do that, never thinking how his actions affect others “ she growls.

“Maybe, but it’s kinda weird that he would hurt dad like that after he was so worried about him.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“No, dad won’t tell me, I just know he got really upset after talking with Gary, and since we left in such a hurry I could only assume he did or said something. Do you have any ideas?”

“No, H.U.E. won’t show me the video feed.”

“That just means it’s something interesting” he considers with a thoughtful grin.

“And how could ANY of this be interesting?”

“Well what reason would H.U.E., Gary, AND Dad hide it like some big scandal? Something is clearly going on” Quinn considers this, but remembers what she’s here for and leaves it for later consideration. They reach an open door where Avocato was getting dressed, he turned his head, recognizing Quinn and frowning.

“What are you doing here?” his tone was terse, but not completely nasty to her.

“I need you to come back with me.”

“And why should I? According to the ‘esteemed captain’ I’m useless.”

“Look, we can both agree that Gary is the last person to make any kind of executive decision and frankly should be so lucky as to act as a JANITOR much less in charge of anything. We need you if we want to stop the Lord Commander from getting his way, don’t let that dumbass put all of us in jeopardy” she pleads. Avocato stares absently in thought, sighing in resignation.

“Fine, two conditions, I get to put the last bullet in the son of a bitch, and after that I’m off.”

“Fine by me, come on, we need to take Nightfalls ship.”

“Whose Nightfall?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Quinn pulls up to the bright sun, Avocato and Little Cato nervously gazingat it.

“So we are just..flying…into the SUN?” Little Cato affirms, Quinn discreetly swallows her nerves.

“Sort of, Nightfall said her ship was designed by this super powerful friend of hers, so we should be able to lightfold right to him no problem.”

“And we’re just gonna trust that?” Avocato argues.

“I don’t…think my future self would let me die” she theorizes, Avocato just sighs.

“Well, at least if we die it’ll take the satisfaction out of the Lord Commanders hands.”

“That’s the spirit, lets go!” Quinn commands firmly bracing for a rough reception, all three tensing as the ship shook with turbulence. When it settled they relaxed, but immediately froze at the monstrous being floating in front of them.

“I’m not waking that up” was Avocato’s immediate response.

“I don’t think we have to? Nightfall said we just-“ her sentence was cut off as all three of them felt an intense pressure. The scenery around them going trippy until they appeared in a flesh like room where they spotted the older Quinn in front of what looked like a large screen. They landed and approached her, then Avocato felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

“Ow! What the crap!?” he turned ready to blast away his attacker but was met with vacant air.

“You’re late!!!” came an angry shout beside his sensitive ear making his fur to stand on end and claws unsheathe themselves. He whips around grabbing for his blaster but his hand only gripped his leg, and so was face to face with a very annoyed blue ball of fire wielding a staff. “You’re worse than THOSE guys!” he critiques pointing at the other residents behind him. Quinn scans the room, finding her counterpart to be the only other one in the area.

“Where is everyone?”

“KVN and Mooncake are off somewhere, they’ll be back in a moment.”

“And Gary?” Avocato adds, ears flicking attentively.

“Learning how to save the world” she answered pointing to the aforementioned screen, they look to see the blond man staring in awe at a brunette man in a flight commanders uniform.

“Whose that guy?” Little Cato asked.

“That’s John Goodspeed” Quinn answered, wide eyed and whispered.

“Goodspeed?” Avocato silently questioned with a raised eyebrow, answered soon by an echoed voice.

“Dad?” Gary called out to the man.

“So him talking to his dad saves the world?” Little Cato concluded derisively.

“How? I’ve never once heard him talk about anyone else but you since I’ve met him” Avocato added.

“John Goodspeed died during a mission about 20 years ago” Quinn answers somberly. The mood turned, but in an effort to set aside the tense atmosphere they turned their attention to the screen.

“Is that the LORD COMMANDER?!”

Meanwhile, after a father-son beatdown and coming up with a plan, the two Goodspeed men were fixing up a powerful bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So super short I know but it felt like it needed to be left at that to make sure I don't interrupt the flow, I might still be doing that but hey, do what you can. So anyway here was Chapter 2, hope you got some enjoyment out of it, the next will have alot more Garycato in it promise swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a weight in Gary’s chest, he took in the sight of his deceased father stripping and connecting wires. “So… you met anybody?” the older Goodspeed man asks, the question quickening Gary’s heart rate.

“I uh, I was? Then I kind of screwed it up, then I met a hot alien cat guy.”

“A Ventrexian?”

“Yeah! That’s the thing.”

“Nice” John raises a hand that Gary smacks in a high five “so what’s he like?”

“He’s like an awesome bounty hunter with a ‘plays by his own rules’ thing going, a total kickass hottie.” The younger Goodspeed thought on everything he and Avocato had gone through. “He really got me, on a deep, raw level. It started out…not awesome, but I would trust him with my LIFE!”

“Sounds like you have something very special with…”

“Avocato, and yeah…but I’m…pretty sure I crapped that up too” he admits sadly. “We went to save his son but JACK!” he karate chops the temporally frozen man in anger “nearly blew him up. I thought he was dead, his kid would have been without a dad like.... I couldn’t let them go through that. Some things were said and he hates me now, but at least he and little Cato are away from all this crap.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“No, absolutely not, this sucks so freakin hard that I’d spend…like maybe an hour with KVN than this. But I can deal with it for them” he claims, not sounding convincing in the slightest. John looked at his son sadly, but made no further inquiries.

 

“Bombs all set, let’s get going” Gary tries to protest their quick ending, but sighs in resignation at its futility.

Back with the group, Avocato had calmed down (after a few whacks to the head by the flaming literal ball of sass) and they witness the father and son bonding. Well, mainly Avocato, the others watched him to gauge his reaction to Gary’s confession. The cat-like aliens mind was muddled with conflicting emotions. He was flustered at the amount of compliments he indirectly received. Then he was exasperated at the very Gary like, half baked thought process. He wasn’t weak, which the over the top man admits yet feels the need to protect him.

“Hey, fetch me that torch would you?” the projection of John Goodspeed requests from his son. Gary was happy to oblige, unable to see the forlorn expression his father threw over his shoulder before shutting the doors. The sound alerts Gary, he desperately runs over to pry the airlock open as tears rolled down his face. The scene was heartbreaking, making even the aggressive fireball watch with pity.

“You have to close the breach in your own timeline” John reminds him. “There’s another anti matter bomb in New York, the one on earth” he lets a sad hollow laugh slip. “You know, my one regret was that I would never see the man you would become. Now…I know he’s better than I ever would have hoped” he secures the helmet in place, turning his back to Gary still begging for him to stop. Little Cato could be heard sniffling, reliving his own fathers near death experience. “Make me a promise son” he requests as he ejected into the empty void “get that fella of yours, save the Earth…. Nah you’re right… Universe sounds much cooler.”

“What if I can’t do it? What if I screwed it all up?”

“Try your best.”

“What if my best isn’t good enough?”

“It’s good enough for me” the onlookers could hear the pride in Johns voice. Avocato couldn’t avert his eyes from the man as he bellows loudly, finding his chest tighten in empathy. The rift and John Goodspeed fade away, a fireball crashing to the fleshy ground soon after. When the flames dissipate Gary frozen in horror, then fell to his knees. Avocato jolts his muscles to make his way towards him without startling him. The blonde was so exhausted he doesn’t even notice the body setting themselves beside him.

“Gary” the familiar voice startles him to look up into yellowed eyes gazing kindly.

“Avoca-” his voice is muffled by Avocatos shirt, face pressed into it by the strong arms embracing him. It was warm and understanding, worse than any of H.U.E.s ‘Good Stuff’, but he still clings to the furry body to hide the tears. “I’m sorry” he whimpers “I didn’t mean any of it” Avocato smiles, petting the wild locks down.

“I know, I forgive you for being an idiot” the quip startles out a laugh amongst the sniffling. In their moment Little Cato and Present Quinn join them, sitting on either side of them.  
“Gary, you still want to do this?” Quinn asks.

“I’ll try my best.”

“That’s good enough for us” she assures.

“Wait, were you guys watching me and my dad?” he asks, face flushing. Avocato speaks up, hoping to cover for Quinns slip up.

“No! Definitely not” Quinn smirks humorously but plays along.

“Not at all” Little Cato grins at their antics. They lean back side by side, and Gary grips Avocatos hand as they look to the luminescent ceiling. To the side Future Quinn watches the scene a moment and turns away.

“Where are you going?” the blue fire asks.

“They don’t need me anymore” she answers. Things in this timeline are looking brighter than any other she had interfered in. She could only hope it would be enough this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the last chapter, and the end of this little plot idea. Sorry this came so long after the last chapter, to quote my dad "I've had so many lefts I'm afraid to ask for a right, at least I know what comes left". That and I got pretty obsessed with another fandom where nothing else has been on my mind which makes writing hard. Though now I have almost 200 stories written for the other fandom, only 50 of them slightly postable if I ever build up the nerve.  
> Thank you for reading this, and I hope my inactivity didn't make my writing too cringey. Hope everyone has a lovely day and an amazing year, whenever you're reading this.


End file.
